thenewrailwayseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas Gets Juiced
Written by: User:DonaldDouglasandToby6 Summer was fast approaching on Sodor and Thomas had more passengers than ever. The sun often buckled the rails, so the engines had to be careful. "Cinders and ashes!" exclaimed Thomas as he ran over the bumpy tracks. "Clattering carriages! We need to slow down! We need to slow down!" cried Annie and Clarabel. Thomas tried to go slower, but the passengers began to get cross. "Faster! Faster! We're gonna be late!" they groaned. "Would rather be bounced around or have a comfy ride?" asked the guard. The passengers said nothing. "That's what I thought!" huffed the driver. Thomas puffed into Ffarquhar Station. The Fat Controller was on the platform. "Ah, Thomas! i need you to collect some lemons from Farmer Trotter's farm and take them to the fairgrounds. Trevor and the Vicar will be waiting for you there," said the Fat Controller, "Stanley will pull Annie and Clarabel for you while you are away." Thomas was pleased. His driver uncoupled him, got back in the cab, and Thomas steamed away to the farm. At the farm, Thomas could see Percy puffing towards him. "STOP, PERCY!" gasped Thomas as he could see that Percy was right in front of him. "I CAN'T!" wailed Percy as he skidded into Thomas' vans of lemons! Lemon juice fell everywhere! Yellow, sour juice dripped down Thomas' face. "Bother!" he exclaimed, "Now I have to deliver a fresh batch!" "Sorry, my trucks pushed me into your train," explained Percy. Thomas groaned and puffed away to collect more fruit vans. At last, he was ready. Unfortunately, he couldn't be cleaned yet, so he was very cross. He watched as Toby shunted Percy to the Steamworks. Farmer Trotter chuckled, "Do you smell something sour, driver?" "Must be our engine," laughed the driver. Thomas hated it when Thomas' crew joked about his accidents. At last, the guard blew his whistle, and Thomas was off. At the fairgrounds, the people were getting thirsty. "I want some lemonade!" shouted an old lady. The people started chanting, "LEMONADE! LEMONADE!" Trevor was starting to worry that the people may start a riot when Thomas bustled up. Trevor was pleased to see the lemonade, but was surprised at Thomas' yellowish color. "Have you decided to change colors, Thomas? Not really a good choice, I assure you," he chuckled. Thomas was very embarrassed. As soon as he got the chance, he raced to the washdown. Unfortunately, Trevor had told the other engines about Thomas' "juice," and the engines started to tease him about it. "Want to start your own lemonade corporation? I'm sure people will enjoy lemons on wheels." teased James. "Don't get yourself all yellow! It really doesn't suit you!" laughed Percy. "Don't wear this "yellow" theme out! First, the eggs and the now this!" chortled Gordon. Worst of all, Bill and Ben teased him whenver they saw him. "Look who's decided to become our color!" they teased. Thomas thought the engines were being very silly indeed. Trivia * This story is adapted from the TV Series episode, Pop Goes Thomas. Category:Short Stories Category:Stories Category:Vhs Category:VHS